Ese MalDiTo AniLLo
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Harry y Ginny estan en crisis constante, pero ella decide que ya no quiere volver a saber de él. Es entonces cuando él comienza a apreciarla y quererla. Años después vuelve por ella pero,¿acaso eso es un anillo?. Ese maldito anilo hará que la conquiste!


**_Ese maldito anillo  
(That damned ring)_**

-¡BASTA HARRY, ESTOY HARTA DE TI!- Gritó Ginny colérica mientras varias lágrimas de impotencia surcaban su rostro.

-Pero Ginny te juro que no fue...

-No te creo... Siempre es lo mismo contigo... ¡¡Estoy cansada de nuestra situación!!...

-¿Estás dejándome?- Ella no respondió- ¿Deseas dejarme, Ginny?

-¡Lo prefiero!

-Pero...

-Ya no puedo confiar en ti... Tu egoísmo no deja de sorprenderme...

-Tienes razón, me comporté como un egoísta pero... Ginny no me...

-No puedo continuar así... Cada vez que comienzo a alegrarme de nuestra situación, tú lo arruinas... ¡¡TÚ SIEMPRE LO ARRUINAS!!- Harry estaba a punto de arrodillarse en el suelo y rogarle que lo perdonara. Pero ella dio indicios de no querer volver a verlo nunca más, sea la circunstancia que fuere.

-¿Así será?... ¿Así vamos a terminar?

-Así lo decidiste tú, sin preguntarme nada...

-No puedo explicarte el motivo pero...

-No quiero que me expliques nada... Siempre te las ingenias para quedar como víctima, para hacerme quedar como "la cruel", ya no quiero más nada de esto... ¡¡Basta!!...

-¿No crees que me merezco otra oportunidad Ginny?- Dijo como rogándole.

-Si... Te la mereciste... Las tres oportunidades que te di, te las mereciste... Quizás te merezcas otra¡pero no soy capaz de dártela!...

-Sólo un día más... ¡¡Dame un día y yo puedo...!!

-Dime tan solo una cosa Harry... ¿Lo valió?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ella valió nuestra relación?...- Harry miró el suelo. ¿Cómo decirle todo si, cada vez que le decía cuanto la amaba, él mismo arruinaba las cosas?- ¡¡Contéstame!!... ¿Acaso una noche con ella valió todo lo que teníamos?...- Él no sabía que decirle... él no...- ¡¡Bien!!... Creo que es suficiente para mí... ¡Hasta nunca Harry!- Pasó por su costado sin siquiera mirarlo, tomó su saco del perchero, abrió la puerta y antes de salir volteó- ¡¡Y no se te ocurra buscarme!!- Le gritó y salió dando un portazo.

...0o0o0o0o...

Harry y Ginny habían sido novios, por primera vez, en su sexto año. No había durado mucho aquello, además de no ser muy trascendental ya que era un amor joven. Pero ellos se quisieron, y se quisieron sinceramente. Luego de la muerte de Dombuldore, Harry notó cuan en peligro ponía a aquellas personas que eran tan importantes en su vida. Por ello decidió alejar a Ginny de su lado, alejarse de ella para verla feliz. Aunque le prometió volver ni bien acabara con Voldemort, él daba por sentado que aquello no pasaría, o porque no estaba seguro de salir vivo de su misión, o porque pasaría mucho tiempo y... él era conciente de que Ginny era hermosa y no podía exigirle que lo esperara. Sin embargo Ginny, y viendo el temor en sus ojos, prometió esperarlo hasta que él volviera, o en consecuente, le diera alguna señal para dejar de hacerlo. Harry partió feliz a su misión. Feliz de saber que había algo por lo que luchar. Algo por lo que vencer, algo que le llenaría el corazón de amor, al dejar atrás su pasado.

Pasados dos años de su partida, Ginny, como le había prometido, no estaba triste, sonreía día a día porque SABÍA que Harry aún luchaba, que Harry aún la recordaba y derrotaría a Voldemort para poder forjar su futuro juntos. Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y, aún no tenía noticias suyas.

Era su cumpleaños número veinte, y el cuarto que pasaba sin él. Pero aquella tarde, en la madriguera, todo cambiaría. Aquella tarde de agosto, él volvió. Volvió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a amarla, dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Aquella tarde oficializaron su noviazgo nuevamente.

Los días en la vida de Ginny, le recompensaron todo lo que, los años sin él, le habían quitado. Los dos primeros meses habían sido maravillosos, se amaban y lo sabían. Pero Harry, poco a poco, comenzaba a alejarse. Había comenzado a estudiar y, por consiguiente a trabajar de vez en cuando. Esto le quitaba tiempo y humor. Ginny supo soportarlo en un principio. Entendía a su novio. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, nunca lo veía y, eso le dolía.

Un día, y tras aguantar aquella situación durante cinco, aparentemente, largos e insufribles meses, se lo expresó al morocho. Él se puso como loco al ver que su novia no dejaba de reprocharle cada vez que no tenía tiempo para ella. Pero entonces ella le dio a elegir, entre su trabajo y ella. Sabía que hacía mal, porque él tenía buena intención, pero Harry no podía entender que, al tener una novia, uno debía cambiar todo su horario y encontrarle tiempo. No podía ser descuidada así la relación.

Ginny pensó que le pediría un tiempo para pensarlo, o un tiempo a la relación, pero sin meditarlo previamente, eligió su trabajo, diciendo que no sentía lo mismo por ella y que, a pesar de que era conciente que debía decírselo, jamás tuvo el valor. Ginny puso el grito en cielo, se quejó por su egoísmo. Le dijo que había sido un egoísta insensible al no serle sincero jamás. Le expresó cuanto dolor le había causado. "No te lo dije porque no quería que sufrieras, no quiero que sufras Gin...", así se había excusado el muy tonto. Pero aquello sulfuró más aún a la pelirroja, y terminó su frase diciendo "Me heriste más ocultándome tus verdaderas emociones".

---

Luego de eso, se distanciaron, y bastante, pero ambos seguían sabiendo del otro. Luego de que Harry terminara sus estudios y, consiguiera un trabajo fijo, la buscó, otra vez. No podía evitar pensarla y, ella resultaba ser un potente imán para él. Habían pasado dos años de su ruptura y él sabía que ella seguía siéndolo todo para él, pero por alguna razón, no quería estar con ella, no en nada serio. Pero también sabía que la haría sufrir si no había nada seguro entre ellos.

Por eso, durante esos dos años, él se preparó psicológicamente para desear tener algo serio con ella. La quería y mucho, y no podía dejarla ir. Si la alejaba más tiempo, la perdería para siempre.

Cierto día de enero, cayó de improvisto en su casa, ella se veía mucho más bonita de lo que la recordaba. Pero ni bien lo vio, su rostro cambió la expresión. Ella no le guardaba rencor, pero su corazón aún sentía el dolor en el pecho. Lo dejó pasar y, comenzaron a hablar. En todo momento él le había dado indicios de querer volver, pero ella no aludió a ellos.

Harry continuó insistiéndole unas dos semanas, día a día, personal o telefónicamente, cuanto deseaba volver con ella. Cuanto la extrañaba y lo mucho que le era necesario una segunda oportunidad. Ella por fin cedió, argumentando que, si en un principio no lo había hecho, había sido para no ilusionarse en vano.

Esta vez, su noviazgo había durado nueve hermosísimos meses. Ambos vivían juntos y disfrutaban la compañía del otro a diario. Sin embargo, discutían más de lo que deseaban hacerlo. Muchas veces habían acabado con la relación, pero, como máximo, al día siguiente, cada uno asumía la parte de culpa que le tocaba, y volvían a ser felices. Aunque por cada pelea se arruinara un poco la relación.

Las cosas llegaron a su punto de efervescencia. Él la había engañado con otra sin entender por qué. Quizás le faltaba emoción en su vida y, lo buscó en otra persona. La realidad es que se había arrepentido gravemente e, intentando limpiar un poco su conciencia, se lo confesó. Fue entonces, cuando una Ginny enfurecida, cortó todo tipo de relación con él. Sintió como todo en su vida se desvanecía. Lo peor sucedió cuando ella le había preguntado _"Si aquello había valido la pena"_. Y aunque en su mente estaba en claro que NO, no fue capaz de decírselo, sabía que eso no arreglaría las cosas. Las empeoraría, le daría a entender que había tirado su noviazgo por la borda a cambio de... _"Algo que NO había valido la pena, EN ABSOLUTO"_.

...0o0o0o0o...

No dejó pasar ni dos años (con ayuda, un año y medio) para volver por ella. Para buscarle y rogarle, si era necesario, que volviera a su lado, a su casa... a su cama. Que volviera con él.

Lo había planeado todo. Iba a pedirle ayuda a Hermione, su amiga. Sabía que ella seguía hablando con la pelirroja.

-Hermione debes ayudarme... de verdad quiero volver con ella...

-¡No Harry!... ¡No voy a ayudarte y es mi última palabra!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya la has hecho sufrir demasiado y... me enteré que ahora está bien por fin... estuvo saliendo con un hombre y, creo que se le declaró...

-¡¿A que te refieres?!

-Bueno, oficialmente son novios, pero creo que tiene el deseo de hacerla su esposa...- El temor lo invadió.

-Hermione no soy nadie sin ella... ¡debes ayudarme antes de perderla!

-Ya la has perdido, más de dos veces, y todas por tu culpa!

-¡¡Lo sé!!... Pero antes no vi mi error y ahora, ya aprendí de el...

-De ellos- Lo corrigió.

-¡Tienes razón!... Ayúdame, solo quiero verla de nuevo y, tantear el terreno... sabes que no voy a presionarla si ella está feliz... no voy a arruinarle todo lo que, de seguro le ha costado conseguir... solo quiero descartar la idea de que, por ahí aún siente algo por mí...

-¿Qué conseguirás con ello?

-Esperanzas...- suspiró- Las he perdido todas...- Ella lo miraba con reproche. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo... pero Ron no debe enterarse, va a matarme si no...

-¡¡GRACIAS!!- La abrazó- Te prometo que no se enterará...

El plan no era gran cosa. Él solo quería volver a verla, que Hermione le hablara un poco de él y ver que reacción tenía. Pero no quería que se lo contaran, quería verlo. Por lo que, el día que Hermione invitó a Ginny a cenar, él fue a su casa con la capa de invisibilidad y se instaló en un rincón. Casualmente, Ron no estaría en casa dicho día por lo que, no había posibilidad de que su plan fracasara.

La velada comenzó una vez que Ginny arribó en su casa. Él, simplemente quedó embobado. Los años parecían sentarle de maravilla a SU pelirroja y hacerla ver cada día más hermosa y, madura. Suspiró en silencio. Cuanto la extrañaba. Verla contenta, le había alegrado la noche de entrada.

Durante la cena, Hermione habló de diversos temas, hasta que, sin saber como, con tanta sutileza, abrió el tema "Harry". A Ginny le cambió el semblante en segundos y Harry se apenó por ello.

-¿Lo extrañas?- Preguntó. Ella no sabía si responder o no. Estaba insegura del tema.

-Hace tiempo que no me lo planteo Herms... mejor dejarlo así...

-El tema quedó inconcluso¿acaso no es mejor arreglarlo de una vez?

-Ese tema no tiene solución... Las cosas se dieron como debían ser...

-Y si ha...

-No voy a hablar con él...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me hace daño ver lo poco que todo esto, de seguro, le afectó... Me costó un año superarlo y no voy a caer en esa depresión de nuevo solo para hablar con él...

-A lo mejor... él también se sintió mal... incluso puede estar sintiéndose así ahora...

-No entiendo porque me dices todo esto ahora si...- Analizó los hechos unos segundos- ¿Acaso hablaste con él?- Dijo interesada- Es eso ¿verdad?... has hablado con él...- Ella solo afirmó- Sabía, sabía que esto pasaría...- Dijo lamentándose mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro. En esos segundos, Harry logró divisar el hermoso anillo dorado que se ubicaba en su dedo anular. Ella había aceptado al otro hombre.

-Ginny tal vez...

-¿TE ha dicho algo?... ¿cómo está?

-Él está bien... en cuanto a salud... Me sorprendió, sin embargo, verlo tan carente de emociones... Le has afectado Ginny...

-Pues fue su culpa!... Fue él quien le puso final a todo...

-Créeme que él también lo sufrió... Quizás, sea hora de, hablar con él para ver como acabar con el asunto...

-¡NO!... cada vez que hablamos, terminamos reconciliándonos y luego me decepciona una y otra vez...

-Entonces también es tu culpa... por darle tu confianza tantas veces...

-Es que no puedo no hacerlo... él siempre fue muy importante para mí...

-¿Fue?...

-Si... Ya no siento nada por él...

-Entonces¿por qué tienes miedo de verlo?... Si ya no sientes nada por él, no vas a caer en su juego, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Tú dices que deba hablar con él...

-Si

-¿Siquiera me buscó?

-No quiso, porque sabía que lo rebotarías antes de que fueras capaz de decirte algo. En principio, quería saber que tan feliz eras con el "otro"...

-¿Y si aún soy vulnerable a él?

-Entonces sigues amándolo...

-Entonces no lo veré... de seguro caeré en su juego de nuevo...

-Sinceramente, no creo que esta vez esté jugando...- sentenció.

---

Ginny le dijo a Hermione, que le avisara a Harry, que ella le mandaría una lechuza para arreglar el día. Aunque Harry no estuvo de acuerdo, porque no tenía la esperanza de que le escribiera, aceptó.

Pero pasó una semana, y la carta no llegó. Él mismo, decidió escribirle y notificarle que iría a su casa.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Te escribo porque estoy ansioso por verte. No quiero perder más tiempo y... Bueno, espero que mañana cuando vaya a tu casa, me recibas... con amor. Harry._

Y así sucedió. Al día siguiente, el tocó la puerta de su casa y, tras unos segundos de espera, ella abrió. Él traía un ramo de flores en su mano, el cual le otorgó sonriéndole. Mantuvieron contacto visual unos segundos. Ella no sabía si matarlo o besarlo, ya que esa sonrisa solo podía significar dos cosas; el deseo de volver, para luego volver a engañarla, o... real arrepentimiento. Optó por ser cordial y sonreír. Aceptó las flores y lo dejó pasar.

-¿Quieres té?

-Si, me encantaría¡gracias!...

-Hacía mucho que no te veía...

-Si, no me he dejado ver prácticamente en ningún lugar...

-Es una pena...

-De venir, solo hubiera empeorado las cosas...- "bueno, al menos es sincero y abarca el tema" pensó Ginny.

-Seguramente...

-Me enteré que vas a casarte...

-¿Es por eso que me buscaste?... ¿Para felicitarme?... ¿O para evitarme la felicidad?- Ginny había comenzado a atacarlo.

-Yo, en realidad...

-Porque si ahora vuelves para decirme que me extrañaste y que deseas empezar de cero, te aviso que te ahorres lo que tengas para decir¡¡no quiero escucharlo!!...

-Solo quiero que me dejes hablar...

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?... ¿Para que me engatusaras nuevamente con tus promesas de felicidad cuando lo único que hiciste fue hacerme sufrir?...

-Créeme que soy conciente de tu sufrimiento, pero dudo que tú seas conciente del mío...

-Es que no tienes... porque de haberlo tenido, jamás hubieras causado lo que causaste...

-FUE UN MALDITO ERROR... UN ERROR QUE COMETE...

-¿CUALQUIERA?... ¿Eso ibas a decir?... Porque yo no lo cometí...

-Tienes razón!... ¡Lo siento!... Tienes razón, no es excusa...

-¡No, no lo es!

-Solo quisiera que dejaras de estar a la defensiva conmigo... sé que tienes razones para hacerlo, pero hoy, y expresamente hoy, vine para hablarte y no para pelear... ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?... ¿Si?- Ella bufó lo que Harry tomó como un "si"- Cuando ese día me preguntaste si había valido la pena, ella... No supe contestarte, no porque no supiera la respuesta, si no porque no quería verte sufrir al decirte que ¡No, no lo había valido!- Sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial- No quería que me malinterpretaras y pensaras que había cambiado lo nuestro por algo que no lo valía ni la mitad... quería hacerte entender que había sido un error, que, pensé que podrías perdonarme porque me amabas... creo que lo que más me hirió fue eso... No ser perdonado, eso significaba no ser amado...

-¡Sabes bien que te amé!...

-¡Pero en ese momento no lo demostraste!

-¡¡Estaba dolida!!

-¡Lo sé!... Pero me afectó igual...- Ginny agachó la mirada- Vine para decirte lo siguiente: No pretendo que dejes de casarte, no pretendo que vuelvas conmigo, no pretendo siquiera que vuelvas a hablarme... solo vine porque sé que estuviste sufriendo y... quería explicarte porque sucedió... Sucedió en vano... lo único que saqué de ese error fue que, dejé ir lo que más deseaba por un estereotipo inexistente... Aprendí que, a pesar de TODOS los errores que tuve y TODAS las peleas que vivimos... TE AMO... y sin importar lo que pase, te voy a seguir amando Ginny... porque eres la única para mí, y solo lo descubrí luego de perderte...- respiró.

-¡Pues que ironía ¿no?!... Aprendiste a apreciarme cuando yo comencé a odiarte...

-¡Lo siento Ginny¡Lo siento de verdad!... Pero ahora, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, nada más de lo que ya hice... TE confesé mi error, te rogué mis disculpas... pero el resto está en tus manos, y veo que no estás predispuesta a perdonarme así que... Lo siento...- Se despidió, le besó la mejilla y se fue.

Ginny se quedó tiesa. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Él le hizo revivir en unos segundos, aquellas emociones que le habían costado reprimir, años. Él la hacía sentir tan bien en tan poco tiempo... Y NI SIQUIERA HABÍA TOMADO SU TÉ. Pasó toda la noche pensando en él, en lo que habían sido y, en lo que pondría haber cambiado en él todo aquello. Su corazón no esperó para ilusionarse, como siempre lo hacía. Pero ella estaba segura de que terminaría siendo como siempre, y de echo, si él no se había quedado a insistirle más, era porque, en efecto, no había cambiado muchas cosas en él.

Al día siguiente, Ginny preparaba sus valijas, quería viajar lejos y tomarse unas vacaciones, partiría en tres días y dejaría atrás a Harry, para siempre. Pero no contaba con que, aquella tarde, como el día anterior, volvió a tocar su puerta.

-¡Harry!

-¿Creíste que me iría tan fácil?

-Yo...

-Siempre dudando de mí Ginevra...- le sonrió seductoramente. Parecía un muchacho completamente diferente al que la había visitado el día anterior. Parecía más feliz. Ella con un ademán lo invitó a entrar.

-¿Por qué será?- Musitó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Nada, y tú... ¿qué haces por acá?

-Bueno pasé a visitarte... Ayer me fui muy rápido y...

-No tomaste tu té...- completó.

-Exacto...

-Pasa, ahora te sirvo- Se internó en la cocina, y salió a los dos minutos. En ese ínterin, Harry descubrió dos cosas; que había una foto de ellos dos (en su apogeo) abrazados y con una sonrisa sincera. Esta se movía y mostraba como Ginny depositaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla del ojiverde. Estaba casi escondida aquella foto. Parecía que había intentado olvidar pero, quería un recuerdo aunque sea... Y lo otro que descubrió, fue un par de maletas.

-¿a dónde te vas?

-Emm... pensaba ir unos cuantos días al caribe...

-¡Ohh!... ¿Vas con tu prometido?- Ella se asomó y lo asesinó con la mirada- ¡Solo preguntaba!

-Pues no preguntes...

-De acuerdo... Y¿cuándo sales?

-En tres días...

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si... Quiero abandonar Londres, ya no me agrada...

-¿Por qué no?- "¡¡PORQUE TODOS LOS MALDITOS LUGARES A LOS QUE VOY, TENGO RECUERDOS DE NUESTRO ESTÚPIDO NOVIAZGO IMBÉSIL!!"

-¡Me aburrí un poco!- Solo dijo.

-Es una pena... a mi, comienza a gustarme- sonrió.

-Bien por ti...- Se acercó con la taza de té.

-Gracias...

-No hay porque...¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Qué harás estos días?

-Bueno¿Te soy sincero?

-Sería bueno que por una vez si...- "Fue una gran indirecta...!".

-Bueno, mis planes son, venir todos los días hasta que te canses de mí, o hasta que te vayas, para hacerte ver cuan apenado estoy y que no me rindo tan fácil... luego, si te vas, tenía pensado buscarte por todo el mundo, ya que no te voy a perder otra vez... y luego, si te dejas ver, te iba a presionar hasta que me dijeras que me perdonas y pensaba, en el ínterin, matar a tu prometido... ¿Qué te parece?

-Una idea muy original... ¿Se te ocurrió a ti solo?

-Ginny...- Bufó- Hablo en serio...

-Yo también Harry... Hablé en serio hace un año, hablé en serio ayer, y hablo en serio hoy cuando te digo que no quiero escuchar lo que tengas para decirme...

-Te amo...- Soltó sin más.

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo... No puedo dejar de hacerlo...

-No hay nada que pueda hacer...

-Puedes perdonarme... puedes decirme que me extrañaste... que aún me deseas... puedes hacer de mí lo que desees, excepto abandonarme...

-Harry no...

-Me estoy regalando Ginny... Jamás pensé que lo haría pero... me estoy regalando... soy todo tuyo...

-No es tan fácil...

-Solo dime que debo hacer... dime como debo conquistarte y te juro que no dudo un segundo en hacerlo...

-No puedo decírtelo... Es algo que debes averiguar y para lo cual, no tienes tiempo...- él la miró con un brillo de esperanza.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba oír...- Le sonrió besó su mejilla y se fue.

Al día siguiente, volvió a sonar el timbre en la casa de Ginny. Esta estaba acomodando unas últimas cosas para el viaje que llevaría a cabo en dos días. Dejó las valijas en paz, y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió y lo vio esperando por ella. Él se acercó y la besó sin permiso. La besó como nunca. Como solo en sus sueños era besada. La besó con pasión. Se separó. Le sonrío y se fue.

Ginny quedó atónita. Estaba contenta, sintió en ese beso, todo el amor que en sus anteriores noviazgos no le demostró sentir. Ella esperó emocionada verlo al día siguiente. Le preparó su té y se sentó en la mesa a esperarlo. Pasaron dos minutos y el timbre sonó. Ella tomó la taza de té y abrió la puerta. Se miraron, él vio la taza, sonrió y la tomó mientras entraba en el dto.

-Aún no la tomaste...

-¡Es que siempre hay cosas más importantes que hacer o decir¿no crees?!- Harry podía sentir como poco a poco la recuperaba, y eso lo ponía feliz.

-Oye, con respecto a lo que viene pasando...

-¿Lo has pensado?

-Mucho...

-¿Y que has decidido?

-Decidí que... quiero intentarlo siempre y cuando puedas ganarte mi confianza de nuevo...

-Estoy ansioso de ello!- Tomó por fin un sorbo de té. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa- Pero...- "Hay no!... Ya empiezan los peros... ¿se habrá arrepentido¿ya¿Tan pronto?"- ¿Qué pasará con tu prometido?- Respiró aliviada.

-¿De donde has sacado que tengo prometido Harry?

-Bueno, Hermione me dijo que habías conocido a alguien... que estabas muy bien... además llevas el anillo en tu dedo...- Ginny miró su mano, y sonrió.

-Si... lo llevo... pero no porque haya aceptado...

-Entonces si conociste a alguien...

-Si... Me ofreció matrimonio, pero... le dije que no podía porque seguía enamorada de otra persona- Lo miró a los ojos y él sonrió feliz.

-Y... ¿por qué lo llevas?...

-Pues, él me dijo que lo tuviera, que me haría conocer a mi amor verdadero, ya que cualquier hombre se daría por vencido al ver el anillo en mi dedo, excepto aquel que de verdad me amara... Solo él intentaría conquistarme hasta el último momento...- Harry volvió a sonreír, no cabía de felicidad- ¡Y lo he encontrado!

-Más bien¡yo te he encontrado a ti!- Dejó la taza de té, y la abrasó para luego besarla. Tras esto, y para una sorprendida Ginny, se fue.

La dejó más que confundida.

Pero al día siguiente (un día antes del viaje) el timbre sonó. Ginny abrió la puerta y lo vio arrodillada con una cajita de terciopelo en sus manos.

-Ginny... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Compartirías tu amor, tu vida, con una persona tan insensible como yo... carente de emociones y estúpido inconformista?- Ginny dejó escapar unas lágrimas de entera felicidad- ¿Te sacrificarías así?

-Si...-Dijo sin dudarlo- ¡¡Claro que si!!- Lo abrazó, para besarlo y, a diferencia de los días anteriores, él se quedó. Tomó su té, pasó la noche con ella, y se fueron juntos de viaje, para vivir un momento pre-boda.

**Ojala les hasya gustado este, a decir verdad, largo one-shot...**

**Se me ocurrió hoy y dije¿Por qué no?...**

**Asi que ahi lo tienen**

**disfruten y dejen revs plis!**

**besos**

**DiaBliiTa **


End file.
